


Fisting!

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has small hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisting!

Lois has small hands.

Well… she has smaller hands than Clark does at any rate.

The presence of four of the older woman’s slender fingers pushing into Dick’s body and curling up against his prostate is a lot less daunting than the mere idea of just three of Clark’s thick fingers doing the same. Where Dick usually feels wrecked and almost strung out by the push and penetration of those ridiculously large fingers as Clark braces over him and smiles gently, Lois keeps him grounded.

She keeps his mind from flying off too quickly, keeps his back from bowing and his mouth from uttering out needy pleas as his erect penis leaks against his stomach.

“Relax, flyboy,” she orders, voice coming out in a low croon that causes Dick’s head to drop back against the warm smoothness of Clark’s golden thighs as he shakes, clenches, and does his best to ride Lois’ fingers all of the way down to the wrist. “You’ll take the whole thing soon. Just breathe for me.”

Dick nods his head hard and tries to go limp and boneless against Clark’s impressively muscular body when Lois presses her knuckles up against his prostate. It’s hard, being still and good for Lois as she works to drive him wild, but Dick won’t disappoint his lovers. Not if he can help it.


End file.
